Shuffle Challenge: Harry Potter Edition
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: A collection of little one-shots. Each inspired by a different song. Enjoy! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I write about, unless owning about 7 HP Funko pops qualify. Nor do I own any of the songs that these stories were based off of. They merely provided inspiration.

Author's Note: This is a Shuffle Challenge. I wrote 5 small one-shots based on these songs. Please please enjoy and review, let me know if I did okay. If you would like to see more, let me know! I had a lot of fun doing it. Also, feel free to let me know if you'd like me to do another fandom.

Shuffle Challenge Rules: (1) Set your music library on shuffle/random. (2) Write a small story based upon each song that plays (I ended up taking a lot of inspiration from the title only). You have only the playback time of the song to write the story. (I took the second rule very seriously, hence the shortness of the stories.) BEGIN!

_xxxxx_

1\. **_Tongue of the Cobra_** by _Rhett and Link_

"Can you taste it?" Ron asked happily. "The cinnamon? I read one of the food articles you gave me, and it said that cinnamon would make anything taste better."

"Oh, yes, I can taste it," Hermione replied, covering her mouth, to try and stifle her cough. The cookies tasted like cardboard with just a hint of cinnamon.

_xxxxx_

2\. **_On Top Of The World_** by _Imagine Dragons_

Harry was on top of the world. He had Ginny sitting next to him in the grass, holding his hand tightly. James and Lily played Quidditch above them, while Albus took pictures of his brother and sister, a recently acquired pastime of his.

Harry loved his wife and his children so much. They were his everything. For a while, his life had been so hard. At first, when he had only been eleven years old, he had been more concerned with school and having friends, but as he had gotten older, he had started thinking occasionally about having a possible wife and children. Now, he had that. And Harry drank it all in and let it out in a big smile. Glancing over at Ginny, he saw the same look upon her face. They were on top of the world.

_xxxxx_

3\. **_Don't Stop Me Now_** by _Queen_

Gilderoy was going to go out and have a good time tonight. He felt like a star shooting through the sky. He felt as though he could do anything; like nobody could stop him. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and celebrated his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was excited. His life was just beginning. He was going to become rich and powerful. He was going to have a good life, full of wonderful things.

At the Leaky Cauldron, he bought fellow people drinks and didn't stop laughing. He loved this. He was drunk out of his mind, but he didn't care. He met plenty of witches, all of whom wanted to dance with him; dance to the music which he cast to play inside their minds only. He traveled from one witch to another at supersonic speed. _They love me_, Gilderoy thought, _and they always will._

_xxxxx_

4\. **_So Dang Dark_** by _Rhett and Link_

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of what's _in_ the dark," Hermione said stubbornly.

Harry looked at her bewilderingly. "You rode a dragon, snuck into Gringott's, fought Voldemort and tons of Death Eaters, and you're afraid of the dark?" He wasn't being rude; he was merely curious at how a brave person such as Hermione could be scared of the dark.

"What if there are – are weird creatures in there?" she said. "Or puddles or un-level ground or – or ghosts?"

"Hermione," began Harry, realization dawning upon him, "did – did something happen to you? To make you afraid of the dark?"

"It – it was when I was really little," Hermione said in a quiet voice, "I got separated from my mum one day while at the zoo. We were looking at all the pretty birds, but then she walked over to another section and I didn't notice. Apparently, when she saw that I wasn't with her, she went back to the bird section and looked for me, but I had already wandered off again, looking for _her_. We couldn't find each other for the longest time." Hermione's voice broke slightly and she leaned into Harry. "It got dark so fast and I couldn't find her."

"Oh, I – I'm so sorry, Herms," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a full-fledged hug. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "But you'll never need to be afraid again, okay?" Hermione nodded feebly against his chest. "You've got us, not to mention," Harry continued, with a small chuckle, "you're the smartest witch of your age, aren't you?"

_xxxxx_

5.**_ Thousand Miles From Nowhere_** by _Dwight Yoakam_

Scorpius was lost. He couldn't find his mother.

Astoria was lost. She couldn't find her son. "Scorpius?" she called, her strength ebbing away as her fear grew stronger. "Scorpy? Where are you, Scorp?"

"Mummy?" Scorpius called, pushing through the many pairs of legs.

"Hey!" someone called, but Scorpius didn't notice. All he cared about was his mother. He had to find his mummy.

"Mummy?" he called again.

"Scorp?" Astoria called, pushing fellow shoppers out of her way. "Scorpius Malfoy, where are you?"

"Mummy!" Astoria heard it. "Mummy!" There it was again. It was Scorpius. It had to be. She followed the voice.

"Scorpius!" she looked through the crowd anxiously, looking for any sign of light blonde hair.

Then, out of nowhere, a small body collided with her legs, nearly knocking her over.

"Mummy!" Scorpius. Astoria's little boy sobbed and sobbed into her skirt.

"Scorpius!" Astoria gasped, crouching down and engulfing her son in a hug. "What have I told you?" she screeched, more out of relief than fear. "What have I told you about leaving me?" Tears leaked out of her light blue eyes.

"I'm so s–sorry, Mummy," Scorpius muttered thickly. "I love you so much, Mummy."

"Oh, Scorpy," Astoria cried. "I love you too, baby."

Never again, did Scorpius leave his mother's side, apart from his time at school. But, when Scorpius was only thirteen, Astoria died, leaving her little son a thousand miles away, without a mother. A thousand miles from nowhere.

_xxxxxx_

**Please drop a review. I hope you enjoyed. :) Again, feel free to let me know if you want more.**


End file.
